Deep Inside New
by Mail-sama
Summary: Naruto est pauvre, et pour survivre se doit de se prostituer. Un jeune directeur d'entreprise le rencontre.


**Auteur :** Mail-Sama

**Rating :** M, mais plus par mesure de sécurité

**Bêta :** /

**Genre :** Drame principalement.

**Couple :** Sasu/Naru

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas a moi, mais cette histoire, cette idée si.

**Note :** Au départ, c'était une fic à chapitre, mais je l'ai arrêté, moins de temps ( j'écrivais la nuit, et avec la reprise des cours je devais dormir. ), mais il y avait des gens qui l'aimaient bien, alors je me suis dis que j'allais quand même leur donner une fin.  
Je tient à vous demander pardon pour toutes les fautes que vous trouverez dans cette fiction, la conjugaison et la grammaire étant des choses sur lesquelles je travaille beaucoup.  
Il peut y avoir certaines incohérences, je vous demande encore une fois pardon.  
Merci de me lire, même si je sais que cette histoire vous décevra comme les autres.

Il était à nouveau allongé dans son lit sans savoir pourquoi. Il s'était pourtant dit de ne plus aller dans ses soirées, mais comme d'habitude, sa raison s'était faite la malle, et il s'était retrouvé seul en face à face avec cette traitresse. Il avait l'impression de flotter. Que son âme était sortit de son infâme et maigre corps rongé par toutes les drogues qu'il ingurgitait. Comme d'habitude les effets prendraient fin trop vite, alors il se laissait doucement bercé par cette sensation de légèreté. Il voulait profiter de la vie, malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas l'apprécier, et ne mettait pas beaucoup de sien pour l'aider. Le pauvre petit homme ne vivrait sûrement jamais très longtemps. C'était une pute. Il le savait, et dans son esprit, même brumeux, il ne voyait aucun autre adjectif pour se décrire. Il était baisé, et dans tout les sens du terme. Il n'avait pas eu de cadeau de la nature à part son ancien physique et la douceur de son visage enfantin, qu'il avait creusé à force de larmes, de mauvaise alimentation, et de clopes qui avait terni sa belle peau hâlée, et jaunis ses dents droites. Il savait qu'il aurait été une beauté parmi les dieux s'il n'était pas tombé dans le cercle infernal de la débauche.

Il se leva difficilement, et se dirigea vers son miroir en chancelant. Il s'observa longuement dans le miroir. Il était petit et maigre. Il avait toujours était petit, certes, mais il avait eu une musculature fine et un corps dynamique. On avait l'impression qu'il allait se briser à l'aide d'une seule brise. Et en relevant son t-shirt il ne vit que des os saillant, des côtes bien visibles, et au niveau de l'estomac, ce gros creux, caractéristique des grands malades. Il avait été interné plusieurs fois, quand il s'était évanouis dans la rue, soit quand il venait de finir avec un client, soit quand il était vraiment trop sous l'emprise de sa reine. Ses cheveux autrefois blond soleil, n'étaient plus qu'un ramassis de paille tombant sur ses épaules. Ses yeux bleus océans avaient perdu leur éclat et d'immenses cernes violets pendaient désagréablement dessous. Ses joues étaient creusées et ses lèvres, blanches et sèches étaient pourtant avant un endroit où toutes les lèvres atterrissaient. Il avait perdu son charme, il avait tout perdu. Il rabaissa son large t-shirt et fit 3 pas pour être dans sa cuisine. Il vivait dans un endroit miteux, faute de mieux pour un prostitué. Il ne pouvait pas être logé par son proxénète, il n'attirait pas assez de client. Ses fesses n'étaient pas assez rebondit, sa bouche pas assez pulpeuse, et son air n'était pas assez juvénile. Il était juste un sac d'os où des personnes payaient une somme dérisoire pour se vider. Une poubelle, disait-il. Il était la marchandise la moins chère, il était réservé aux clients pressé, où a ceux qui n'avaient pas assez de moyen. Les hommes ne se contentaient plus de films pornographiques, il leur fallait de l'action. Il rigola mollement, se préparant un bol de ramen instantanée, seule nourriture que son faible budget permettait. Il aurait mieux fait d'accepter cette proposition de film, mais non, le jeune homme était vraiment trop bien pour se rabaissé a ça, avant, et maintenant, voila où il était, plus bas que la plupart des morts, encore un peu et il finirait par sortir de l'autre côté.

Il avait finit son repas de la journée. Il était treize heures dix-huit, et il avait savourait jusqu'à la dernière nouille. Il devait se préparer, prendre son rail de coke et accueillir le premier client de sa journée. Il avait rendez-vous dans un motel délabré de l'autre côté de sa petite ville. L'homme allait avoir un entretient difficile, il fallait qu'il se vide un coup. Et comme le blond se laissait faire à toutes formes de violence, il allait pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

Le blond s'habillait à la hâte, tout juste sortit de sa douche froide. Il fouilla encore un peu sa pièce, vérifiant qu'il n'avait rien oublié, il courra mettre ses chaussures et pris la carte sur la table disposé à l'entrée. Elle était très importante, elle était toute sa vie. Là dessus il y avait l'élément qui était son seul souvenir de ce qu'il avait été. Son nom, _**Naruto Uzumaki.**_

Sasuke, grand brun à l'allure hautaine, se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il était le président de la société d'informatique Uchiha&Co. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il avait l'impression qu'un détail lui échappait. Quelque chose clochait, et il n'arrivait pas à mettre la main dessus. Dans son entreprise, tout fonctionnait. Il était allé voir dans tout les secteurs avant de se décidé à monter. Mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'y allé, il savait inconsciemment que quelque chose de dangereux l'attendait là-bas. Il ouvrit la porte et ses doutes furent confirmés. Là, en face de lui, assis sur son fauteuil entrain de s'amuser avec un Rubix cube (_vous savez, les cube ou il faut tournée les rangées pour avoir chaque face de la même couleur !_) simple, Kakashi, les yeux rieurs, et la face caché par le masque chirurgical qu'il portait en permanence pour cause de déficience de son système immunitaire, allait lui annoncé quelque chose qui pour le pauvre jeune homme, allait être grave.

- Sasuke… prépare une valise tu vas partir quelque part.

Le brun plissa les yeux, l'homme porteur de cheveux gris malgré son apparente jeunesse lui disait qu'il allait partir, alors que généralement, ses voyages d'affaires étaient prévus des mois à l'avance, il y avait de quoi se méfier. Il ouvrit la bouche, et articula de sa voix grave et sensuelle :

- Je ne crois pas, non.

L'homme en face de lui s'attendait visiblement à cette réponse, et il ne sourcilla même pas, gardant toujours cet air moqueur dans ses yeux

- Tu as un rendez-vous.

- Avec ?

- Quelqu'un qui vas te détendre.

Voila, il savait enfin d'où venait la déplaisante sensation qui le suivait depuis le début de la journée. L'homme masqué lui avait encore payé une pute, et le connaissant, encore un homme. Il était bien trop occupé avec ses affaires pour pouvoir penser aux plaisirs charnels, c'était bien la dernière chose a laquelle il aspirait ses derniers temps. L'organisation faisait face à des concurrences rudes, des baisses de gains phénoménales, et il fallait que son secrétaire vienne encore l'embêter avec ses futilités. Il lâcha un gros soupire et lui lança un regard noir.

- Kakashi, dégage.

- Calme toi, calme toi, c'est juste pour te détendre, je trouve que tu en a bien besoin…

- Non

C'était clair, net et précis. Kakashi ne pourrait rien dire, alors il sortit de la pièce, laissant le brun seul au milieu de sa pièce. Elle était vide. Il y avait un seulement un bureau en bois sombre posé en face de la porte, devant une grande fenêtre, des étagères dans le même style installées contre les murs blancs contenant toutes sortes de papiers important et bien classé. Et sur son sol, un grand tapis était disposé, ne laissant qu'un cadre de parquet visible. Il y avait quelques plantes vertes posées sur des tables blanches au coin des murs. Il avait mis un miroir à pied à côté de sa porte noir pour pouvoir s'observer. Il se savait beau, et même si de temps en temps cela l'énervait fortement à cause de groupies, il aimait ça. Il aimait sa peau blanche, son corps musclé, ses abdominaux bien dessinés, ses jambes fines. Il avait l'impression d'être un dieu sur terre. Il soupira et alla s'assoir dans son grand fauteuil noir, posant ses coudes sur son meuble et sa tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchissait. Il allait devoir y allé, a ce rendez-vous, et il ne savait pas du tout a qui s'attendre. Pourquoi ces gens vendaient-ils leur corps ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'était passé dans leur vie pour qu'ils aient autant besoin d'argent. Et surtout, qu'y avait-t-il de si attrayant à passer sur ces corps tellement utilisés. Il se massa les tempes, décidément, il se posait vraiment trop de question, il devait travailler maintenant, il avait déjà perdu trop de temps. Il vit du coin de l'œil Kakashi entrouvrir la porte et lui souffler un « à quatorze heures » et un « au grand Motel de l'autre côté de la ville ». Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, contrarié. Au grand Motel ? Cet endroit délabré ? Même s'il n'allait rien faire, rien que de savoir qu'il devait y aller à cause de son secrétaire pervers le dégoûté. Il faudrait qu'il se venge, après.

Un petit blond courrait dans les rues. Il était en retard, comme d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas grave, comme si en fait, rien ne l'attendait au bout. Il ne pouvait pas se payer un taxi, faute de moyen, et son client avait justement choisis l'endroit le plus éloigné de chez lui. Les gens étaient tous finalement comme lui, des incapables. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser négativement. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses mauvaises pensées. Il allait sûrement se remettre à pleurer s'il s'y lançait. Concentré dans sa course folle, il perçu quand même les regards de ses nombreux voisins. Des regards de pitié, c'est vrai, comment un garçon auparavant si plein de vie avait pu finir comme ça ? Lui qui avait fait de si grande chose pour se faire aimer, mais qui finalement avait abandonné bien proche du but. Et, pourquoi avait-il abandonné ? Chacune des personnes auraient bien voulu enquêter, malheureusement ils étaient tous dans la même galère, il fallait trouver de l'argent. Mais ils n'étaient quand même pas de grands radins, quand ils réussissaient à apercevoir le garçon, ils le faisaient venir dans leur commerce pour lui donner quelque chose à manger. Oui, ces habitants étaient généreux. Il accéléra. Il étudia le temps qu'il lui restait. Il aurait plus ou moins, il disait lui-même quand même plus, 5 minutes de retard. Vraiment pas grand-chose.

Il arriva essoufflé à destination. Le motel était vraiment dans un sale état. Les façades qui avaient dû être orange étaient maintenant d'un jaune brun où les briques se faisaient voir par moment. De fins rideaux blancs étaient visibles derrière les fenêtres à barreaux gris et il y avait une sorte de grande porte vitrée pour entrer. Rien n'allait ensemble, et rien ne donnait l'envie d'y entré. Comme les gens pensaient souvent que le grand bâtiment était abandonné, il était devenu l'endroit préféré pour les activités illicites. Trafic de drogues, prostitution… l'endroit rêvé à la débauche. Se payerai-t-il quelques grammes aujourd'hui ? Non, il ne devait pas gâcher son argent, surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que la marchandise soit bonne. Il réalisa qu'il n'avait toujours pas pénétré le lieu et rentra dans le petit hall. Il y avait dans un coin un canapé miteux en face de deux ou trois fauteuils pas mieux conservés et la réception en face de la porte. Voila à quoi se résumé la salle. Il alla se laisser tomber dans le canapé, faisant se lever un voile de poussière qui le fit tousser. Comment ce motel faisait il pour être encore dans le marché ? Tenait-il un pourcentage sur les drogues vendues ? Peut être, peut être pas. Après tout, il s'en fichait, lui non plus ne vivait pas vraiment dans la légalité, et puis en ces temps, qui vit encore en suivant les règles ? Que les peureux, ceux qui n'ont pas envie de vivre pleinement… Mais lui, il n'avait plus envie de vivre du tout, alors peut importe ce qu'il faisait, rien ne comptait.

Naruto se redressa en voyant un brun pousser la porte. C'était juste Kiba. L'autre jeune homme l'avait vu et lui avait fait un sourire triste avait de guider ce qui avait l'air d'être son nouveau client vers l'accueil. Un autre brun le suivit, les cheveux beaucoup plus foncé, un genre de noir tirant sur le bleu, disciplinés en deux lourdes mèches tombant sur son visage, et a l'arrière, des cheveux en bataille, habillé d'un costard trois pièces noir classique avec une chemise blanche et une mallette à la main. Non ! Ce ne pouvait pas être lui ! Il avait l'air bien trop classe, trop au dessus de toutes ces choses. Il avait simplement du se tromper, se perdre dans la ville. Il laissa échapper un petit rire, qui attira le regard du brun, et un rictus vint se placer sur ses lèvres. Se perdre, dans cette si petite ville. Il releva la tête et plongea dans les onyx de ce qu'il pensait, même s'il espérait le contraire, être son client.

Sasuke n'avait pas beaucoup travaillé cette matinée, trop occupé a pensé au dire de son secrétaire. Pourquoi l'avait-il engagé celui là déjà ? Ah oui, il était soit disant « compétant »… Bon, c'est vrai, il le reconnaissait, il n'y allait pas de bonne foi. L'homme pouvait se montrer très professionnel et doué lorsqu'il le fallait, et il lui en était reconnaissant pour ça. Mais il donnait une très mauvaise image aux autres employés, qu'il parle de perversités passait encore, mais qu'il se permette de lire ces livres odieux sur le lieu de son travail était intolérable. Et pire encore, il amenait son patron dans ses débordements. Lui payer une pute. Encore ! Il ne comprenait tout de même pas pourquoi il accordait autant d'importance à ce rendez-vous cette fois-ci. L'homme masqué lui avait pourtant souvent fait ce coup la, très souvent, tout les jours… Mais il avait l'impression que cette fois si c'était plus important. Le secrétaire lui avait lançait, malgré sa face rieuse pour le peu qu'il en voyait, un drôle de regard. Un mélange de supplication et de… tristesse ? Le secrétaire aurait-il eu un élan de compassion pour le jeune homme qui sera censé s'occuper de lui ? Non. C'était trop espéré de lui.

Il regarda sa montre, il était douze heures et trente. Il avait vraiment perdu son temps ici, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y repensé. Passer le début de la journée à visiter les bureaux pour se faire lécher les bottes puis s'assoir dans son fauteuil et réfléchir… C'était presque de la flemmardise. Il soupira et se leva. Allant à son porte manteau prendre sa veste et quitta la salle, pensant à fermer à clé, ne voulant pas avoir de mauvaise surprise en rentrant. Il passait devant le bureau de Kakashi, qui lui lança un regard pervers avant de se faire royalement ignorer. Il ne prit pas la moche, la réaction de son supérieur le fit même sourire. Il avait enfin réussi à convaincre le plus jeune d'aller répandre la jouissance.

Sasuke entra à l'arrière d'une grande voiture noire, laissant à son chauffeur le grand plaisir d'exercer son métier. Il allait d'abord manger quelque chose. Il alla dans son restaurant préféré. Un grand restaurant chic à l'allure agréable. L'endroit était souvent vide pour cause de prix élevés, mais le brun n'en tenait pas compte, ayant dans ses poches une des plus grandes fortunes de la région. Il entra. En premier lieu, on voyait un bar, avec derrière, un serveur négligemment accoudé en tenue de travail : une chemise blanche, un gilet de serveur noir, et un pantalon cintré assorti. Le pauvre jeune homme avait l'air totalement endormis, pour cause, il n'avait personne à servir. Une belle jeune femme le guida jusqu'à sa table, elle était rougissante et gloussait a chaque fois qu'il daignait répondre à ses questions avec ses réponses habituelles, des « nh ». Il ne savait décidément pas pourquoi les femmes s'acharnait autant sur lui, il attendait la bonne, qui d'ailleurs se faisait vraiment attendre. La jeune blonde l'installa à une table quelconque. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Ronde avec une nappe blanche, une rose dans un vase au centre, en gros, quelque chose de classique et de toujours classe. Il s'assit sur la chaise noire en face de la table, et la serveuse lui donna la carte. Il daigna lui jeter un regard. Elle était blonde, comme la majorité qu'il croisait dans les rues, et avait des formes plantureuses, comme toutes les femmes. Bon dieu, si elles voulaient l'avoir pour elle, pourquoi se ressemblaient-elles toutes ? Il commanda, mangea tranquillement et repartit une heure plus tard avec un « au revoir » grommelé et des grands sourires pour la jeune fille, contente d'avoir pu se rincer l'œil.

Il s'installa à nouveau dans son carrosse et indiqua à l'autre homme l'endroit où il devait se rendre d'une voix neutre, et vit à travers le rétroviseur le regard surpris de son employé. Il lui répondit par un regard noir, et ils partirent. Ils arrivèrent vers les quatorze heures et quart, il était en retard, et s'en fichait complètement. L'endroit était miteux, comme il s'y attendait. Il ne s'attarda pas plus dehors et rentra. Il parcourra la pièce des yeux et tomba sur un jeune homme maigre assit sur un canapé vraiment mal. Il continua de le regarder surpris. Etait-ce lui, son activité de l'heure ? Mais, n'allait-il pas se briser s'il le touchait ? Il resta là, à le contempler. Le contempler ? Il secoua la tête. L'autre jeune avait l'air si fragile qu'il lui donnait l'envie de le protéger, et d'un coup, il rencontra ses pupilles bleues, deux magnifiques orbes profondes l'observaient. Il s'approcha de lui, essayant de garder contenance, chassant de sa tête ses idées précédentes et dit froidement.

- Sasuke Uchiha. J'ai du boulot.

Du boulot ? Comment ça, du boulot ? Pourquoi le brun était il aussi froid, pourquoi l'avait il fixait ainsi pour lui parler aussi froidement ? Et surtout pourquoi avait-il pris rendez-vous avec lui, si c'était pour travailler ? S'amusait-il tellement à se moquer des gens plus pauvres que lui ? Oui, cela devait-être ça, ce n'était qu'un sale bourge qui pensait tout avoir, et donc ne devait de respect à personne. Naruto lui lança un regard haineux, et se leva. Il suivait son client un peu en retrait tandis que celui-ci allait prendre la clé de la chambre, sous le regard pervers du réceptionniste. L'homme avait tout pour dégoûter. Un regard lubrique, une bouche qui apparemment ne savait que faire des rictus vicieux, des lunettes rondes posées sur un nez droit. Ses cheveux gris étaient rattachés en une queue de cheval haute. Son corps était fin, presque maigre, et il portait une tenue tout ce qu'il y avait de plus obscène, soit disant pour éveillé les instincts animales des clients, mais pour le pauvre petit homme, ça ne faisait que le dégoûté un peu plus, composée d'un demi t-shirt violet foncé sans manche, coupé maladroitement en dessous de ses pectoraux inexistants, qui laissé apparaître un ventre plat mais sans muscles apparents et d'un pantalon, presque fesses basses d'où dépassait un genre de string bonbon, moulant, du même violet que son t-shirt. Le jeune homme, nommé Kabuto, d'après son badge, réajustait souvent ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste qu'il voulait excitant, mais qui ne renforçait que son apparence dégoûtante. Le blond connaissait cet homme, il l'avait vu traîner assez souvent dans les locaux de son proxénète, et de temps en temps, lorsqu'il allait le voir, sortir de sous le bureau même.

Sasuke tira le blond par le bras, ce dernier avait l'air complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait souvent le sol, et secouait la tête. Aurait-il dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis, il n'avait fait que lui dire la vérité. Il rentra dans le petit ascenseur. Il y avait à peine la place pour deux personnes. Sûrement pour échauffer les corps. Sa pute, oui, il allait l'appeler comme ça, vu qu'il ne connaissait pas son prénom, qui n'avait jusque là rien fait, commença à caresser son torse au dessus de sa chemise, passant de temps en temps en dessous de ses boutons, et de son autre main, attaquait le bas. Le brun pris la main posé sur sa partie inférieur et le laissa tombé le long du corps squelettique, sans un regard, sans un mot. Le petit avait pris la mouche. Ils arrivèrent au cinquième étage, ce qui l'étonna, l'immeuble avait l'air bien trop affreux pour pouvoir contenir autant d'espace. Il avait la 501, juste en face de la boite montante, et en sortant de celle-ci, il retenta sa chance, il recommença les caresses, et se fit arrêter aussitôt. Il se vexa d'autant plus. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre. Contrairement à ce qu'il imaginait, la pièce était d'un luxe étonnant. Tout était d'un blanc impeccable, pas une trace de poussière sur les meubles bruns clairs. Il y avait beaucoup de miroir, et surtout un grand bien en face du lit et, ce qui le surpris encore plus, c'était le miroir au plafond. Il entra, enleva ses chaussures et se dirigea dans une marche sensuelle jusqu'au lit, et se positionna dans une pose érotique bien au milieu. Le brun ne lui jeta même pas un regard. S'il n'était pas là pour la baise, pourquoi restait-il ?

Et le brun, de son côté, s'empêcher de jeter un regard au jeune homme et ne trouvait lui-même désespérément pas la réponse à cette question.

Naruto, depuis le début, essayait tout pour que le brun lorgne un peu sur lui. Il multipliait les poses aguicheuses, les gémissements et les froissements de ses vêtement. Il était maintenant totalement allongé dans le lit, son t-shirt enlevé, et son pantalon baissé jusqu'en dessous de ses fesses. Il pinçait ses tétons, forçant des plaintes. Rien. Rien ne marchait sur l'autre. Il était froid, arrogant, ce qui lui donnait un air totalement inaccessible. Il était plongé dans ses papiers, et le blond se demandait même s'il l'entendait, tellement il paraissait concentré. Il se leva, retira son pantalon, et se dirigea vers Sasuke. Celui ci avait bien prêter attention à la scène du blond et n'avait d'ailleurs pas pu la quitter des yeux, mais grâce à son fabuleux self-contrôle, il avait sût se forger un masque pour faire croire le contraire. Il n'avait pas vu que Naruto s'était rapproché de lui et dans le miroir en face, il avait pu voir sa face rougit par les plaisirs qu'il s'était lui-même infligé. Il commença a lui caresser le torse, et déjà, il perdait tout ses moyens. Il n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter, et sa seule défense était sa fausse indifférence, donnant l'impression que les doigts sur lui, qui se faisaient plus insistant, ne lui faisait absolument rien. Il avait fait l'erreur de fermer les yeux quand il lui pinça un de ses tétons, car, en les rouvrant, il avait trouvé le petit homme accroupis entre ses jambes, les écartant, et ouvrant lentement son pantalon, un sourire pervers aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas supporté la vision plus qu'excitante que le blond lui offrait et s'était levé brutalement. Il vit le regard apeuré de l'autre, mais ne fit rien. Il rassembla tout ses papiers, sortit une enveloppe de sa mallette, la jeta sur le lit et partit précipitamment, sans un regard en arrière. Une fois la porte refermé derrière lui, il quitta son attitude droite et souffla un bon coup.

Il appela directement son chauffeur, lui priant de venir le chercher au plus vite. Il descendit précipitamment, préférant les escaliers à cet ascenseur beaucoup trop petit. Il réfléchissait, pourquoi être rester avec lui ? Pourquoi ne pas être tout simplement partit pour aller se faire un peu taquiner par son idiot de secrétaire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas su résister quand il avait sentit les petites mains sur lui ? Il se posait bien trop de question, et se demanda finalement encore ce qui lui arrivait. Il repassa par les mêmes couloirs, par le même hall qu'il avait parcouru quelques instants plus tôt avec le blond. Blond dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom... Il se gifla mentalement, comment pouvait-on être si con ? N'avoir même pas demandé le prénom de quelqu'un avec qui l'on venait de passé... une heure et demi ? Et pourquoi il s'en inquiétait d'abord ? Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il couchait sans connaître l'identité de son partenaire, et pourquoi n'avait-il pas couché avec lui ? Son esprit était embrouillé, et il ne posait même plus ses questions dans le bon ordre. Une sonnerie lui rappela qu'il avait un entretient, et il partit de l'endroit ou il avait abandonné un pauvre être. Il sentait qu'il allait le regretter.

Naruto était recroquevillé par terre, là où le brun l'avait repoussé une dernière fois. A moitié nu, les genoux contre son torse, et la tête entre ses bras, il grelottait. Il tremblait de tout ses membres, et cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter. Il était mal, très mal. Si le brun n'avait pas voulu de lui, pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas dit plus tôt ? Le dégoûtait-il donc tellement ?

Naruto ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté dans cette position. Il savait que son corps n'était pas des plus attrayant, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi partir en courant. Il se releva lentement, et s'habilla, il marchait la tête basse jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il avait laissé échapper quelques larmes et s'était maudit pour ça. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il ne pouvait pas, à partir du moment où il avait commencé cette profession, il n'était plus une personne pour les autres, et ne devait donc n'avoir aucun sentiment, à part le faux plaisirs que les clients aimaient entendre. Il mis bien 1 heure à rentrer chez lui. Il s'étala dans son pauvre lit à même le sol, mit le réveil à dix-huit heures et s'endormit. Ce soir, il avait un rendez-vous, certes moins important, mais il devait y aller, en déprime ou en pleine forme.

Il avait fait plusieurs rêve, et celui qui l'avait le plus marqué, était le plus simple. Dedans, il avait juste embrassé Sasuke, un baisé sensuel. En se réveillant, il avait instinctivement porté ses doigts à ses lèvres. Si seulement ça pouvait être réel... Il regarda l'heure, il avait encore un peu de temps avant de devoir partir, mais il se leva quand même. Il prit sa dose habituelle et en regardant son stock, il se dit qu'il devrait bientôt racheter quelques grammes. Il sortit du frigo une cannette de bière et s'adossa a son plan de travail, là où il avait la vu sur tout son petit, mais pas douillé, appartement. Au fond de la pièce, il y avait un lit, sous une unique fenêtre. En face du matelas, il y avait une petite commode en bois vernis, seul meuble digne de ce nom, où tout ses vêtements et accessoires y était rangé dans un joli bordel. A côté, un long miroir à pied brisé à certains endroits parce que le pauvre reflet avait subis les colères du blond. Il y avait ensuite la cuisine, qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger composée d'une petite table en bois mal poncé et de 3 chaises assorties autours. Il y avait une porte à quelques pas du lit qui menaient a la salle de bain, où le petit s'empressa d'aller après avoir fini sa boisson. Il prit une douche rapide et froide, et sortit avec une serviette autour de la taille, des gouttes dégoulinant toujours de ses cheveux mal séchés. Il choisit des vêtements simples, de toute manière, il savait qu'il n'allait pas les garder très longtemps, a moins que son client régulier soit pris d'une nouvelle envie farfelue.

Il ferma sa porte à clefs et descendit les escaliers de son immeuble a une vitesse folle. Il était dix-huit heures quarante-cinq et il devait être au Love hôtel Calamina à dix-neuve heures, il avait tout juste le temps. Il marcha dans les rues, se faisant encore saluer par quelques personnes, dont il leur fit un grand sourire. Comment ces gens réagiraient-ils en connaissant son métier ? Mais pourquoi devraient-ils le savoir après tout, c'était son petit secret à lui, son secret qui lui occupait toute sa vie. Quelques filles gloussaient a son passage. Il faut dire que le soleil l'éblouissaient grandement, et ses vêtements le valorisaient assez bien pour que les gens aient une fausse, mais agréable, image de lui. En voyant les filles, il se rappela la jolie Sakura qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il avait eu un faible pour elle à une époque, et il avait eu la réciproque jusqu'à ce qu'elle le surprenne avec un homme, et quand on connaissait la jeune fille, on savait que cette rumeur allait faire le tour de la ville en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour le dire. Elle avait donc cassé toute sa réputation avec les filles, sauf la jolie Hinata, qui lui vouait une admiration sans fin. Il ne s'était jamais considéré comme homosexuel a part entière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment était attiré par d'autres hommes. Certes, de temps en temps, il les trouvait beau, mais de là a avoir envie d'eux, c'était une autre histoire. Mais les circonstances ont fait qu'il a du s'adonner au plaisir de la chair avec des personnes constituées comme lui.

Il arriva devant l'hôtel, et y entra. L'homme était déjà là, et il lui fit un signe. Le client avait fait vite. Ils étaient a peine arrivé dans la chambre qu'il l'avait amené dans la salle d'eaux et l'avait pris devant le miroir. Pendant tout l'acte il avait posé soit les mains sur les rebords du lavabo, soit derrière le cou de son amant régulier, simulant un plaisir particulièrement inexistant. Il avait juste mal, et plus que d'habitude, il se sentait sale. Des larmes virent se nicher au creux de ses yeux alors que son client éjacula dans son intérieur. Il déposa l'argent sur le lit et partit. Naruto alla prendre une douche. Il remit son t-shirt blanc et son jean clair moulant et sortit lui aussi. Il sortit un paquet de cigarette d'une de ses poches et la fuma tranquillement en descendant des escaliers. Il souffla en arrivant dehors. C'était fini pour aujourd'hui, enfin...

Il arriva devant son appartement précipitamment. Il ouvrit la porte et courra, manquant de s'étaler plusieurs fois, vers la petite commode. Il fouilla dans le deuxième tiroir et en sorti une petite boite. Dedans, il y avait son trésors, ce a quoi sa vie de résumer a présent. Sa princesse, sa drogue. Il en pris une lignée et recula un peu pour s'allonger sur son lit. Elle lui avait tant manqué. Il regardait vaguement le plafond en se faisant un résumé des derniers jours.

- Kakashi !

Le cri résonnait dans tout l'étage. Le secrétaire appelé se leva, la tête entre ses épaules, et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron, qui ne semblait vraiment pas de bonne humeur. Son rendez-vous se serait donc passé si mal ? Le blond avait été payé pour le détendre, pas pour le rendre encore plus nerveux qu'il l'était ! Il entrouvrit la porte et laissa sa tête passer.

- Tu m'as appelé ?

- Sasuke était accoudé a son bureau, la tête sur ses mains, et son visage était caché par quelques mèches qui tombaient.

- Tu vas préparer l'entretient. Dans la salle, tu installera les chaises, je veux que la pièce ait l'air agréable. Tu me la nettoiera aussi. Vitre, sol, meuble. Tu trieras les livre dans la bibliothèque, tu ira acheter des plantes pour décorer, et arrange les murs pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'air trop vieux. Repeint un peu, rajoute des posters...

- Je pe...

- Tu me fera le plaisir de le faire seul, bien entendu.

L'homme était soufflé. Il devait vraiment faire tout ça ? Et était-ce vraiment le brun qui avait parler ? Il était donc si en colère que ça ?

- Et arrête de réfléchir, c'est dans une heure.

Sasuke n'eut pas à le dire deux fois que l'autre était déjà parti. Il souffla. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas couché avec le blond inconnu ?

Le pauvre Kakashi qui avait Subit les foudres de son patron se sentit bête d'un coup. C'est vrai, pourquoi avait-il insisté pour qu'il aille le voir? Il savait pertinemment que Sasuke serait en colère. Mais aussi, pourquoi était-il allait le voir, il aurait pu tout simplement l'engueuler et lui dire d'arrêter ses conneries pour continuer un bosser comme un malade. Il sortit du bureau de son tortionnaire pour se mettre au boulot. Il appela les deux petites secrétaires pour l'aider, et ils arrivèrent un finir le boulot à temps. Il devait le faire seul, mais il n'était pas fou au point de se risquer a tout louper, et son patron n'était pas idiot non plus au point de ne pas se douter du fait qu'il se trouverait de l'aide . Il était quatorze heures cinquante-trois quand le brun arriva devant la salle. Il jeta un regard noir sur son secrétaire qui lui fit un pauvre sourire, passant sa main sur sa nuque en lui ouvrant la porte.

Sasuke était définitivement très énervé. Son rendez-vous s'était très mal passé et avait finit en engueulade avant qu'un des vigiles viennent tout arrêter. Il se dépêcha d'aller dans son bureau pour y être au calme. Il fut surpris de ne pas être agressé par les deux pauvres femmes qu'il avait engagé bêtement parce qu'elles avaient paru bonnes ... pour le travail bien sur. Malgré tout, n'importe quelle minette était capable de taper sur un clavier, faire des photocopies et toutes ses choses. Et il savait que ces filles, même engagé en tant que femme de ménage, auraient été contente de pouvoir l'approcher. Qu'il était idiot. Il se pencha sur sa paperasse.

Finalement ce métier n'était peut être fait plus pour lui. A 25 ans, il avait maintenant envie de beaucoup plus ... D'action.

Vers les vingt heures, il arriva devant son beau chez lui. Il habitait tout le dernier étage d'un grand immeuble. L'ascenseur arrivait directement dans sa suite, mais malheureusement pour les femmes, il y avait un code, particulièrement secret, qu'il changeait une chaque fois qu'il avait de la visite. Entré dans son appartement, il se dirigea tout de suite vers sa cuisine, tout en noir et blanc et ouvrit son frigo pour se servir un grand verre de lait. Sa mère lui avait dit, quand il était plus jeune, que le lait pouvait rendre calme certaine personne, il n'y avait jamais cru, et n'y croirait surement jamais puisque c'était faux (une genre de ruse pour lui en faire boire), mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il marcha un peu, faisant grincer légèrement son parquet. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre. C'était juste une estrade rectangulaire au fond de l'appartement entouré de rideau. A côté, il avait son grand dressing puis la salle de bain. Ça occupait toute la partie du fond. Il s'affala sur son lit, les bras et les jambes écartés et regarda tout autour de lui. Sur les deux murs blanc qui faisait le coin, il y avait des photos de toutes sortes. Sa famille, qui n'était plus un présent, et des photos de son ancien amant. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais été surpris d'apprendre son homosexualité. Déjà tout petit il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder les hommes dans les catalogues de vêtement de sa mère mais pour lui, tout ceci était plus que normal, il n'avait simplement pas mis de mot dessus. Il avait commencé a comprendre seulement a sa deuxième année de collège, quand un de ses amis avait avoué ses tendances. Tout le monde parut choqué, mais lui n'avait rien pensé, et rien dit. Il continua de regarder la photo, puis un balança un oreiller dessus pour la faire tomber. Pourquoi l'avait-il gardé?

Il s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Le lendemain. Bien en forme de part sa nuit de sommeil, il se rendit à son bureau, mis ses lunettes sur son nez, et se mit à lire quelques données sur son ordinateur. Kakashi entra dans la pièce, lui dictant les choses importantes de la journée. Il n'écouta pas jusqu'à la fin, s'arrêtant sur un détail que son secrétaire avait essayé en vain de cacher derrière une montagne d'autres informations.

- Un autre rendez-vous ?

L'absence de réponse ne le surprit pas. Sa voix fut trop calme pour que l'homme masqué ne s'en inquiète pas. Pourtant cet homme là n'avait que de bonnes intentions, détendre son patron pour des répercussions positives sur l'entreprise. Il osa tout de même une réponse, bégayant légèrement.

- Oui... tout a fait... a... me semble-t-il... 17 heures.

- Je refuse.

- Et... pourquoi dont ?

- Ce sera la fin de la journée.

- Nous en reparlerons plus tard.

Le secrétaire partit après ces mots. Et c'est ainsi que son cher brun se retrouva a nouveau devant le motel.

Il y aura une deuxième partie, pour plus tard.


End file.
